Our Little Secret
by averageteenagegirl101
Summary: Ginny asks Molly something personal, and it leads somewhere neither of them expected. (Lesbian sex) (OOC) (Incest)


**Ok, I haven't written anything in ages, and this is just an idea that popped in to my head :) If you don't like, don't read.**

It was evening in the Weasley household. It was quite, as Arthur and the boys had all gone to see the Quidditch match and wouldn't be returning for a few days. This left Molly and her 16 year old daughter the sole inhabitants of the house.

After dinner, Molly was stood in the kitchen wearing her dressing gown, clearing away and making sure everything was tidy. Silently, Ginny stood in the doorway watching her mother. Steeling herself, she gently coughed to draw attention to herself.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Are you ok?" Molly asked, concerned about the nervous look on her daughter's face.

"Yes... um, no... can I ask you something? Something personal?" Ginny's face flamed as bright as her hair.

"Of course, dear, what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to masturbate?" Ginny quickly blurted out.

Molly was shocked. Her innocent teenage daughter, asking something so dirty?

"Why do you want to know?" Molly spluttered out.

"I need to know how to pleasure myself," Ginny murmered. "I feel these urges and I don't know how to solve them. I know the basics but I want it to feel good. Please Mum, just show me how?"

Molly was speechless. She wanted her only daughter happy, of course she did. She didn't like the idea of her frustrations being bottled up. But this was wrong, wasn't it? Even as she thought those words however, she noticed the soft curve of Ginny's breasts through her pyjama top. The leggings she was wearing highlighted her long, toned legs and perk bottom. When she glanced at her face and saw her seductively biting her lip, Molly immediately felt a warm rush in her panties.

"Ok," the words that escaped her mother's lips surprised Ginny. "Go upstairs to my room and I'll be with you in a minute".

Ginny nodded swiftly and hurried away. Molly turned round to the sink and took a deep breath. Her excitement was undeniable but this was purely for educational purposes. She shakily removed her apron, locked the doors and walked up the stairs.

Pushing open her bedroom door, she saw her daughter sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed. Avoiding eye contact, Molly moved to the window and closed the curtains, not wanting to risk being caught. Turning to the young girl she said in a shaky voice "everything that happens tonight won't leave this room, agreed?"

"Of course, Mum."

Molly walked across to stand in front of her daughter and slowly peeled her dressing gown from her shoulders, revealing a silky nightgown.

"Move back, dear," she said softly.

Ginny nervously shuffled back until she was at the top of the bed. Molly rearranged the cushions for her to lie back on. "Just making sure you're comfortable, Ginny, that's of upmost importance".

Ginny nodded, looking thoroughly terrified. Molly, noticing this, tried to reassure her daughter. "Relax, sweetie, Mummy won't hurt you, this is for your benefit, remember? If you want to stop just say the word."

Ginny visibly relaxed and let out a shaky "ok".

"Now then, the way you'll get the most pleasure is if you're in the mood. You can read something or watch something, but seeing as though there's another person here, the best method is kissing, would you like to try?"

"Yes, please, Mummy," Ginny whispered.

Slowly, her mother placed her legs either side of her waist before she felt her mother's lips touch her own. They were surprisingly soft and her mum wasted no time in coaxing her lips open. Ginny felt her core heat up as her tongue glided sensually over her mother's warm and moist one. They remained, locked in a tight embrace, their breasts pressed together, for a number of minutes. Then, Molly pulled their lips apart.

Her eyes, clouded with desire, gazed in to her daughter's, which were similarly enamoured. She shuffled further down her daughter's body. "I think we should remove some of your layers dear".

Ginny sat up, allowing her mother to peel the vest top she was wearing over her head. Molly gazed down in appreciation. "You've become such a beautiful young woman," she told her daughter lovingly.

Ginny blushed, even more so when her mother pushed her down and cupped her breasts in either hand. Then she slowly grazed along Ginny's arms until Ginny was forced to arch her back to allow access to her bra strap. "May I?" Molly asked.

Ginny nodded, giving Molly permission to remove the item from her daughter's body, exposing her breasts to her.

"Would you like me to touch them?" Molly asked.

"Please," Ginny replied.

Softly, Molly took the pert, pink nipples between her fingers and rolled them. A moan from Ginny showed her approval.

"Never ignore your nipples. They are sensitive and excellent at helping you become wetter," she told her daughter.

"Mummy?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "Would you... kiss them?"

Shocked but eager, Molly lowered her head to her daughter's chest, giving an experimental lick around one nipple.

"Mmm, more Mummy" moaned Ginny.

Molly took one breast in to her mouth and suckled whilst playing with the other.

"I need more, Mummy" Ginny breathed, writhing under her mother on the bed.

"Ok, baby" Molly answered, moving still further down, kissing her daughter's stomach as she went.

Her face level with her daughter's crotch, Molly kissed both of Ginny's hipbones before slowly pulling the leggings down the young girl's long and toned legs. She blew gently on Ginny's heat, still covered by the thin lace of her panties where a wet patch gave away the girl's arousal.

"Oh, baby, you're soaking, poor thing," Molly whispered sensually. "Let's fix that, shall we?"

Ginny answered by bucking her hips up as her mother pulled the virgin white underwear off, exposing Ginny's glistening core. Molly ran a finger through her daughter's folds, shocked at how soaking and hot her daughter was. Ginny moaned.

Molly glanced up. "Now, shall I teach you what you asked?" She asked. She moved back off the bed, seating herself on the chair at her dressing table which meant she got a front-row view of her daughter's cunt.

Ginny looked up, startled by her mother's sudden absence on top of her. "Mum?" she whimpered.

"It's ok, Ginny," her mother replied. "Just do what I tell you,". Noticing her daughter's discomfort, she sought to reassure her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, it's just me, I'm not going to tell anyone, I just want you to feel good,"

Ginny nodded and relaxed.

"Now, dear, follow my instructions," her mother told her. "Spread your legs, that's it, give me a good view of your beautiful pussy." Ginny did as she was told, her ankles reaching either side of her parent's bed.

Molly continued. "Now, put those slender fingers in your mouth and suck on them, nice and hard so they're well lubricated, that's it baby. Good," Molly breathed, struggling to hide her excitement. "Now just put your fingers on your pussy and run them up and down slowly," Ginny's shaking fingers reached her heat.

"Feel how wet you are?" her mother asked. She could. Her fingers slipped easily over her length, her saliva and arousal mixing together in her untouched paradise, allowing her digits to glide effortlessly over the silky, shaven folds. It felt good.

"Is this right, Mum?" she asked, her fingers still moving.

"Oh, yes, dear, very good, I can see how wet you are from here, you naughty girl." Molly said quietly. She had been unable to take it anymore. Her legs were open and her own hand had slipped under her nightgown and was slowly circling her soaking clit. "Next, find your clit and rub that in slow, sensual circles."

Ginny did that, and felt her legs shake as the pleasure took over her body. But she yearned for more.

"Mummy?" she spoke up. "Mummy, can't... can't you do it please?"

"Purely for educational purposes, right?" Molly chuckled. But she couldn't deny that fact that she was aching to touch her daughter in her most private area. She moved back to the bed and placed her fingers on her daughter's clit, slowly beginning to rub.

"Oh, mummy, that feels so good," Ginny moaned. The callouses on her mother's fingers from years of housework added gorgeous friction, but Molly still managed to be gentle with her precious daughter.

Gradually, Ginny's breathing became faster and her body started writhing under her mother's skilled fingers. Her own fingers were teasing her nipples and massaging her breasts. Molly slowly slipped two fingers inside her daughter, revelling in the tight warmth her fingers were surrounded by.

"Come on, Ginny, cum for your Mummy," Molly whispered, in awe of the sight of her daughter coming undone on her bed.

Ginny moaned loudly, her legs shaking, as she reached her orgasm, her head flung back on the pillows, her hands gripping desperately at the sheets. Slowly, she came down from her climax.

"Thank you, Mummy," she breathed. "That was incredible,"

Molly leaned over and pecked her daughter's lips. "You're welcome. But you know, dear, you must repay the favour, it's only fair." Molly could not ignore the flame between her legs, ignited by seeing her young daughter in the throes of passion.

"Of course, Mum. Just tell me what to do," Ginny gazed in to her mother's eyes lovingly.

Molly slipped off the bed and peeled the nightgown from her skin, exposing her curves, her nipples erect and her hairy pussy dripping down her legs. She straddled Ginny and lifted one of her own huge breasts in to her hand. Pulling Ginny in to a sitting position, her joined their tongues together in a fiery embrace.

Then, she pushed her daughter's head down to her chest. "Suck Mummy's titties, darling, there's a good girl," she whispered. Ginny, obliged, slipping her mother's breast in to her mouth and circling the hardened nipple with her tongue.

Molly groaned with pleasure. Cautiously, she lifted her daughter's hand and placed it on her heat. "Feel what you do to me, baby? Can you feel how hot and wet you make your Mummy?" Ginny moaned indefinably, her face still pressed to her mother's breast, though her fingers instantly started running up and down the soaking pussy lips.

"Lie down, dear," her mother told her. She obliged. Molly grabbed her wand from the side of the bed and murmured a spell. The magical object instantly began to vibrate with a soft buzzing noise. She moved it until it touched her daughter's clit.

"I want you to use this, ok baby?" Molly asked, handing Ginny the wand as she wriggled further up her daughter's body until her knees were by Ginny's ears. Slowly she lowered herself until her heat was right on top of her daughter's face. "Stick out your tongue, sweetheart, taste Mummy, make me feel good,"

Ginny gazed up at her mother's wet core. Her arousal was almost dripping on to her face, and she could smell the scent coming off it. Cautiously, she let her tongue escape her mouth and touch her mother's clit. The moan that her mother released was a sign of encouragement for the young girl to continue. The intriguing taste of her mother's pussy persuaded her to use one hand to grab her mother's behind and pull her fully on to Ginny's hungry mouth where she began licking, sucking and eating her mother out until Molly was thrusting up and down on her daughter's face.

The young girl now realised the fire between her legs was aching again. She slowly placed her mother's wand on her folds and felt the erotic vibrations spread through her like wildfire. Whilst still sucking and moving the wand up and down her folds, her mother came closer to orgasm, until a rush spread on to Ginny's face and her mother went limp.

"Oh, baby, you were so good," Molly said shakily, moving down to kiss her daughter again, tasting her own arousal and the young girl's lips. Looking down, she noticed Ginny still frantically trying to reach her own orgasm. "Here, sweetheart, let me," Molly said moving to between Ginny's legs.

Ginny writhed, as the vibrating wand was removed. Molly grabbed her daughter's ankles and spread them far apart. Ginny wriggled, uncomfortable at feeling so exposed. However, Molly gazed adoringly at her daughter's pussy. It was pink and glistening and Molly enjoyed having someone at her Mercy. "So sweet," Molly whispered, leaning down to smell the unique scent of her daughter's cunt. She ran a finger through the folds.

"What you need, baby," Molly whispered seductively as she got on her hands and knees between her daughter's legs, "is more lubrication," and with that Molly attached her mouth to Ginny's pussy and sucked to her heart's content.

Her tongue moved mercilessly up the sweet folds as she nibbled and sucked her daughter's clit. Ginny was overwhelmed, moving her hands to press her Mum's face further in to her core. Meanwhile, Molly moved her vibrating wand, still covered in her daughter's juices and inserted in to her own soaking pussy and began thrusting it in and out.

The two girls writhed in pleasure until finally Ginny came undone with a load moan and her hands gripping her mother's hair. She lay exhausted, spread-eagled on the pillows.

Molly, who hadn't climaxed however, was unsatisfied. "One more time, baby?" She asked, batting her eyelids. "For me?"

Ginny nodded, as Molly sucked her fingers before circling them a few times round her clit. Slotting her legs either side of Ginny's body, she placed her pussy touching her daughter's and started grinding. Ginny, already sensitive, couldn't take it.

"Mum! Mummy... oh God! That feels so good! Oh!"

The sound of the two soaking pussies slapping together, the bed creaking under the thrusts and the moans and breathing filled the room.

"Yes, baby, that's it, Mummy's coming!" Molly cried, desperately thrusting her core closer to her daughter's as her orgasm overtook her. Ginny quickly followed. For a few minutes, the two witches lay content, breathing heavily.

Then, Molly scuttled up to the top of the bead, turning the lights off with her wand. She enclosed her daughter in her arms.

Ginny leant over placing a gentle kiss to her mother's breast. "Thank you, Mummy." She whispered.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Molly replied, kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

"Can we do this again?"

"I should think so. But this is our little secret, ok baby?"

"Ok, Mummy," Ginny agreed.

And with that, mother and daughter feel in to a deep sleep, wrapped in the embrace of each other's arms.

 **(The ending sucks, I know)**

 **Thoughts? Comments? I hope you enjoyed it :p**


End file.
